Dark New Addiction
by WhipseringWillow
Summary: Ron thought she was stronger than most people, it turns out she was the weakest of all.


-1A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise as it all belongs to Warner Brother and the AMAZING J.K Rowling. So any way please read and review its my first one shot, and its kind of based on personal experience. WARNING. This may trigger self harm to those sensitive towards it

It was the night before Hermione's last N.E.W.T. She sat on the end of her soft four poster bed in silence her other dorm mates were either seeping or revising for the exam the next day. There was the slight humming sound of voices in the background. Slowly and quietly she took the broken blade and ran it across her arm, it stung for a little while but after that there was no pain. There was no blood either so she ran the blade across her arm again pushing a little harder. This time it really stung she grimaced and inhaled sharply. The blood formed pearls on her arm she like watching them roll down her arm. It made her feel in a strange way safe. She knew she should be revising but she couldn't put the blade down.

Slowly her eyes began to grow heavy and she knew that she hadn't done enough revision, but if she was to be able to get up in the morning for the exams she would have to go to bed. She slowly laid her head down onto her pillow as she shut her gentle brown eyes a slow tear slid down her cheek and formed a puddle next to her face.

Hermione slowly awoke. She felt like she should be celebrating but she couldn't something was wrong inside she could feel it, it was one of those feelings where if someone was to ask her what was wrong she wouldn't know what to tell them. Her face contorted as she used her arm to help her up in bed. She looked at her arm and felt slightly ashamed of herself. Her arm was still red raw and stinging like mad. She knew she was going to suffer later when she had to put her jumper on.

She stumbled down to breakfast with all her parchments in hand to do some last minute cramming. She hadn't bothered to get changed as it was still early and no one would be up yet. She slowly helped her self to toast with her left hand whilst holding her parchment in her right. Ron toddled towards the table and Hermione gave him a concerned look. She pulled the sleeves of her pyjamas down to hide the redness but it only drew Ron's attention to it. "What the bloody hell have you done to your self you idiot!?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders she had no answer for him she knew how she had done it but didn't feel that Ron needed to hear.

"Well why did you do it?!" The truth was she didn't know why she'd done it she just felt the urge to do it so she had to. 

"Please 'mione talk to me I don't like it when you're like this it makes me feel awful" pleaded Ron. Hermione slowly began to talk.

"I ... I ... I dunno why I just felt like I had to... Just don't tell any one will you" Ron shook his head in disbelief he couldn't believe that strong carefree Hermione would do that to herself.

"I won't and you didn't need to ask me not to, I would never tell anyone anything about you." Hermione smiled to herself she was sort of pleased that she had told someone. It eased her mind a little.

She then remembered that she had and exam in an hour and scuttled off up to her dorm to get changed into her school uniform. She opened the top drawer on her chest and the blade called to her she couldn't resist and snapped open the earrings case ad set towards the bathroom, this time she wanted to cause damage, she looked at her arms. Her gaze settled on a spot on her arm she first cut gently as before. The pain was familiar is shot a thrill up her back she cut deeper again as before the thrill levels raised the harder she pushed on as she cut. The next time she cut she moved further across her arm but it was to far over and she pushed the blade in deeper than before and she caught a vein. She watched the blood trickle out of her arm she enjoyed watching it, it felt relaxing her eyes began to feel heavy again she closed them gently and sighed and tears fell down her face.

She could feel all her worries falling away with the drops of blood. Her mouth formed a gentle smile and she sighed.

She was finally at peace.

She was found hours later.

R.I.P Hermione Grange


End file.
